ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jason Miller
|death_date = |death_place = |resides = Venice Beach, California |billed_from = Venice Beach, California |trainer = Ultimate University |current_efeds = VWF |previous_efeds = IWGP }} Jason Miller (Born 28 May 1982 - Venice Beach, California) is an American professional wrestler currently contracted to the Velocity Wrestling Federation He is best known for being the IWGP Tag Team Champion. Jason Miller is also known for being in some of the most interesting angles and most important stables. Training Miller enrolled into the “''Ultimate University''” wrestling academy on 21 September 1998 at the young age of sixteen. Still in High School, and without any kind of physical prowess or muscle beyond what had been toned through his years of Kickboxing, Miller was labeled a definite “''wash out''” by most of his trainers, except for one, “''The Anarchist''” Doug Williams. Once a “''scrawny punk''” himself, Williams took an immediate liking to Miller’s dedication and respect for the sport, and began to train him personally, both in the ring, as well as in the gym, leading to a stronger, more powerful and skilled Miller within a short two-year span. He later made his professional debut on 13 March 1998 at a UPW House Show. History Injury After making his in-ring debut in the wrestling world the young Jason Miller did a suicide dive over the top rope.He laded on his leg braking it in 3 places putting Jason on the bench for a while.He was out for two years. IWGP Miller returned to wrestling in December of 2009 after an injury had forced him to retire for a bit. Miller officially went to Japan and trained a little bit with IWGP where he later became the IWGP Tag Team Champion. In January of 2010 he requested his release from the company and he wasn't see again for a month. VWF February 18, 2010 was the day that Jason Miller officially signed a contract with Velocity Wrestling Federation. He has yet to make his debut but people who know him say he is happy with the recent turn of events in his life. Stables * Revolutionaires * DxWO Trademarked and Favorite Moves These are the moves and techniques that Miller will favor throughout the match, often repeating a number of times in order to continually weaken his opponent. None of them will ever result in a three count, and he will rarely make a pin attempt off any of the following moves unless out of absolute desperation. -- Running Sit-Down Liger Bomb—Running Step-Up Enzuigiri Kick—Double Under-Hook Backbreaker—Seated Kata-Ha-Jime Judo Choke -- Top-Rope Diving Guillotine Leg Drop—Stalling Vertical-Drop Brain-Buster DDT—Head and Arm Triangle Choke Sleeper Hold—Wrist-Clutch Overhead Release Exploder Suplex—Captured Head and Leg Overhead Release Suplex—Middle-Rope Inverted Diamond Dust Neck-Breaker (Basic Strikes) -- Back Spin Heel Kick to the Jaw—Thai Clinch with Repeated Knees—Standing Back Flip Pele Head Kick—Side-Thrust “Super” Kick to the Jaw—Standing Missile Dropkick to the Jaw—Mounted Ground and Pound Punches—Jumping Ganmengiri Kick to the Face—Triplicate Elbow Strikes into Rolling Elbow—Back Spin Heel Drop to the Back of the Head—Rushing Knees to Head of Grounded Opponent (Basic Technical Moves) -- Vertical-Drop Fisherman’s DDT—Spinning Tilt-a-Whirl Backbreaker—Bridged Belly-to-Back Suplex Hold—Overhead-Drop Cobra Clutch Suplex—Head-Drop Falcon Arrow Body Press—Sheer-Drop Homicide Backdrop Driver—Fireman’s Carry into Michinoku Driver—Overhead Release Belly-to-Belly Suplex—Overhead T-Bone Exploder Power-Slam—Overhead-Drop Half-Nelson Sleeper Suplex (Basic Corner and Aerial Moves) -- Middle-Rope Tornado-Style DDT—Middle-Rope Knee Drop to the Head—Avalanche-Style Stalling Vertical Super-Plex—Running “Shining Wizard” Knee to the Head—Repeated Martial Arts Kicks to Chest and Head—Springboard Shooting Star Press from the Apron—Springboard Somersault Swanton from the Apron—Avalanche-Style Vertical-Drop Brain-Buster DDT -- “Tiger Mask” Run-Up Back Flip to Enzuigiri Kick—Springboard Moonsault from Inside Ring to Outside (Basic Submission Holds and Locks) -- Ankle Lock with Grapevine—Juji-Gatame Crucifix Arm Bar—Reversed Figure-Four Leg Lock—Rear Naked Choke with Scissors—Low-Seated Texas Cloverleaf Hold—Fujiwara Arm Bar with Cross-Face—Front Guillotine Lock with Scissors—Grounded Cobra Clutch with Scissors—Grounded Dragon Sleeper with Scissors—Step-Over Face Lock with “Death Lock” Finishing Moves “Venice Beach Lullaby” More commonly known as a Kao Loi, or Flying Knee Thrust, in Thai Kickboxing matches, this move only recently became Miller’s main form of eliminating his opponents, but that does not stop him from delivering it with destructive force and expert precision. Quick, effective and impossible to defend against, this move comes out of absolutely nowhere, as Miller uses his left foot to push into a flying leap at his opponent, snapping that same leg upward in one swift motion in order to drive his knee into the side of their head. “The Chill Pill” Despite having a large number of names, the most common name for this move is “Test Drive”. Kept in reserve most of the time, Miller resorts to the “Pill” in times of desperation, as it is a fast, high-impact move that gives his opponent almost no time at all to react or escape. Ducking around behind his opponent’s back, Miller wraps his arm around the front of their throat, and bends them backward with an inverted headlock, before throwing his free arm underneath the opponent’s bent body, and using the force to snap into a lightning-fast spin with his body, twisting down to the mat and landing flat on his back. Since his arm traps them, the twist causes his opponent to wrench around as well, coming down hard against the bone and muscle of his shoulder, which drives into their jaw and throat, stunning them. Submission Finishers “S.O.L” One of the most infamous holds in all of mixed martial arts is the “Kimura” key lock, a hold that Miller spent almost three whole years memorizing and mastering, allowing him to pull it off from almost a dozen different positions and situations. The most common way has him lock in a single under-hook on his opponent, before draping his leg over the back of their head, locking it behind his knee as he drops backward into a reversed somersault in order to bring his opponent down to the mat. With their arm pinned, and their head trapped by his leg, Miller is free to hook the opponent’s trapped arm into the Kimura, before pushing it up high and tight against their shoulder blades, causing excruciating pain. Signature Moves “The High Roller” Out of respect and gratitude to his trainer, Williams, Miller has recently started using the man’s “Chaos Theory” finishing move, as one of his own signature suplexes. It all starts with Miller getting behind his opponent, and wrapping his arms around them with a standard waist-lock, before running them forward into the nearest corner chest-first, using the pads to crush the air out of the opponent’s lungs. Before they can react, Miller uses the recoil to drop into a backward somersault, keeping his hands clasped the entire time as he back rolls over the top of his opponent, plants his feet on the mat, and then pulls them up, and over his head with a dead-lift German suplex. Keeping his body bridged afterward, Miller tries for the pin. “Concrete Kiss” Knocking his opponent to the mat face down, Miller will cross their feet at the ankle with a standard “death lock”, before wedging his own foot in between their ankles, trapping them in that position. Leaning over, Miller then grabs hold of his opponent’s wrists, and pulls back on their arms, bending their body backward, before using his free foot to deliver a hard kick to the back of their head at the same time as he releases their arms. The force of the kick causes the opponent’s face to smash brutally into the mats. “Hack Sacker” One of the two moves that Miller will use purely for the delight of the crowd and the humiliation of his opponent. It all begins with him grabbing the opponent by the wrist, and giving a hard pull, drawing them in for what looks like a short-range clothesline, only Miller fakes at the very last second, and instead ducks beneath the arm of his opponent. Since he still has hold of their wrist, Miller is able to stop his opponent short, and pull them in a second time, this time twisting his own body around with a head-level roundhouse kick, making a full, solid connection with his opponent’s jaw as they come rushing back in. “SX3” The name is short for “Sweet Suplex Series”. This is a triplicate series of full nelson, or “dragon” suplexes, pulled off one after the other, after the other. Ducking behind his opponent to start, Miller locks in the full-nelson hold, and immediately bridges over backward with the “dragon” suplex, dumping his opponent down onto the back of their head and neck with incredible force. Keeping his hands locked, Miller rolls his hips and climbs back up to his feet, pulling his opponent up as well, in order to deliver a second suplex, this one at a higher angle, so that his opponent comes down directly on top of their head. Still keeping his hands locked together, Miller climbs to his feet a final time, and once more bridges over backward, this time releasing the full nelson, and sending his opponent into a full back flip over his head, leaving them helpless as they come crashing down to the mats on their chest, leaving them breathless. Strengths Being a veteran of the ring, Miller knows every “in” and “out” of the game, making it impossible to surprise him, or catch him off guard, as he knows how to catch and counter his opponent at every turn. His years of martial arts training have also left him in excellent cardiovascular shape, meaning he never fatigues or tires out during the match, and it has made him one of the fastest men in the business. It is almost impossible to keep up with Miller once he starts moving and gaining any kind of momentum. Weaknesses As far as performance and conditioning goes, Miller has no real weaknesses, although it has become increasingly easier to trigger his biggest shortcoming, that being his red-hot temper. Miller has always been one of the biggest “fireballs” in the business, and getting him pissed off makes it a lot easier to break his focus and concentration, allowing a skilled and manipulative opponent to draw him into a trap. In Ring Attire A pair of loose fitting “cargo” style jeans, black in color, with white stripes running down the outside of either leg, and metallic blue “flames” airbrushed across the lower portions, just below the knees. Around the waist, Miller wears a medium-sized silver chain belt, which matches the thinner, white gold double-loop “pocket” chain that hangs down the outside of his right leg, connected to the belt loops. Beneath the jeans, he wears basic knee pads, and black wrestling boots fitted with thin kick-pads, all black in color. Entrance Attire Over his jeans, Miller wears a simple hooded sweatshirt, black in color, with the front left unzipped and open, and the sleeves pushed up just above his elbows. He keeps the hood drawn low, hiding his face in the shadow the entire time that it takes him to walk through the crowd and enter the ring. Backstage Attire When wandering the corridors before or after his matches, Miller usually pulls a pair of loose fitting “Carpenter” style jeans on, as well as a faded ice blue dress shirt, buttoned up and tucked in, with the collar left open and the sleeves rolled up just above his elbows. Around the waist of his jeans is a simple black leather belt, and on his feet are polished black leatherwork boots with steel toes. He wears a jade pendant beneath the shirt, shaped like a dragon, and sometimes wears black Oakley shades. Entrance Music “Call To Action” by Pillar Wrestling Style “Balanced Shoot Style” With ten years of experience under his belt, Miller has mastered a large number of styles when it comes to the wrestling game. His main areas of focus are on his (Martial Arts Strikes), which draw from one of his biggest strengths, his speed. He is also a master of (Technical) and (Submission) wrestling, thanks to his training from Doug Williams in the UPW Academy, and his numerous years competing in Japan. (Strikes) -- A student of Thai Kickboxing since the age of six, Miller has grown into a quick, powerful, and in fact, lethal fighter now that he enters his adult years. Honed through endless hours of practice and training, Miller is able to deliver a lightning-fast strike in the form of a kick, a knee, a punch, or even an elbow, before the opponent ever has a chance to realize what is happening. The largest majority of his attacks throughout the match will be vicious strikes and blindingly fast combinations of kicks and knees. (Technical) -- When your trainer was Doug Williams, and you spent over half of your career competing in countries like Japan and the United Kingdom, it is obvious that your knowledge of the technical wrestling game is beyond debate, and this case is no different with David Miller. Known to be one of the greatest “suplex masters” in the sport, Miller has proven, time and time again, that there is no hold, move, or attack that he cannot counter into some sort of takedown. His mastery over suplexes compares only to his lethal knowledge of kickboxing, making him almost unstoppable while he is standing on his feet. (Submissions) -- As dangerous as Miller is while standing on his feet, however, that does not mean that he is helpless on his back by any stretch of mind. An avid fan of mixed martial arts, and a former competitor in the Japanese promotion, “PRIDE Fighting Championship”, Miller has made certain that he is able to dismantle, and dissect his opponents from every possible angle, including the ground. Despite the fact that he competes in wrestling promotions, most, if not all of Miller’s submission holds are from martial arts. These three areas are only Miller’s focus points, as he is also more than capable of flying from the ropes, or brawling it out with the more “hardcore” opponents he meets. As a true believer in adaptation, he will seek out the best route and defense against every new opponent, until he finds the best game plan for taking them down, and winning the match.